1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to exercise equipment and apparel worn during fitness activities. More particularly, the invention relates to a suit worn while exercising which provides additional resistance for a more intense workout. Specifically, the invention relates to an exercise suit that has at least one resilient band which extends along one of the pant legs or sleeves, is passed through a direction changing means, is releasably engaged with a tension adjustment mechanism and covered by a cover. The resilient band is situated so that it is readily and easily adjusted before the suit is put on, when the suit is being worn and while the wearer is actively exercising.
2. Background Information
Exercise and fitness equipment is a major industry including exercise apparel and devices to encourage and facilitate healthy lives. Exercise apparel includes team related merchandise as well as moisture-wicking and heat retaining apparel. Still further, exercise apparel can also be used to stimulate and increase the intensity of an exercise. Exercise suits are prime examples of exercise apparel that can increase the intensity of a workout.
A number of exercise suits have been proposed in the prior art for aiding people in increasing the intensity of their workout. An example of such a suit is that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,065,814 to Fox. The suit is designed to cover the user's whole body. The suit is made up of an inner layer and an outer layer of fabric and includes a number of elastic bands that are disposed between these layers. A first elastic band is provided around the waist region of the suit. A pair of substantially parallel, spaced apart elastic bands is fixed adjacent the front of an ankle region on each pant leg 56, extend upwardly along the front of the suit, over the shoulder region and downwardly along the back of the suit, and are fixed adjacent the back of the ankle region of each pant leg 56. An elastic triangular region is also provided to extend beneath the user's feet. The elastic bands are placed under tension when the suit is put on and thereby apply positive pressure to the legs, back and shoulders of the user. The elastic bands are not adjustable to change the tension applied to the user's body.
A second exercise suit disclosed in the prior art is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,910,802 to Malloy. Again, this suit is a one piece suit that is designed to cover the entire body. A number of elastic bands are utilized in the suit. A pair of substantially parallel elastic bands is provided in each sleeve and leg. One of the pair extends down the interior side region of each sleeve and each leg and the other of the pair extends down the exterior side region of each sleeve and each leg. In the sleeves, those bands are disposed in conduits that extend from the shoulder region to the wrist region. In the legs, those bands extend from the waist region to the ankle region. Additional bands extend horizontally around the chest and the waist regions of the suit. Each band s positioned within an enclosed conduit on the exterior surface of the suit and the conduits each include an access region. Buckles are provided on the bands in these access regions to permit the user to adjust the tension in the bands. The sleeve sections each include a fingerless glove and the leg sections each include a sock portion to maintain the orientation of the suit on the user's body.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,109,546 to Dicker discloses an elastic exercise suit that is made of a separate pant section and top. The top has a stretchable reinforcing collar and includes reinforcing bands that extend from the collar to the waist opening. The pants include a reinforced waist region and a reinforcing band that is fixedly secured to one side of the waist region, winds helically around a first pant leg 56, extends under a foot opening and back up along that first leg, along the crotch region, winds helically around a second pant leg 56, under the foot opening and back up along the second leg, finally being fixedly secured to the other side of the waist region. All of the reinforcing regions, i.e., the collar, top side bands, pant waist region and helical leg band are all made from an elastic fabric that is sewn into the rest of the elastic suit but differs therefrom. The elastic fabric used to make the reinforcing panels is more difficult to stretch than the surrounding fabric and these panels therefore require extra effort on the part of the user to exercise in the suit. The reinforced waist region also includes hook and loop tape that allows the user to adjust the tension in the waist region. Similarly, a length of hook and loop fastener is secured to portions of a reinforcing knee pad. The hook and loop fastener is threaded through one of a plurality of loops to adjust the tension in the knee pad. The adjustment of the knee pad somewhat increases or decreases the tension in the reinforcing leg band.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,186,701 and 5,306,222 to Wilkinson disclose an exercise outfit that includes a one-piece exercise suit that has anchors at its limb extremities, such as the gloves or loops on the hands and boots or loops on the feet. Other anchors are provided at other locations such as at the shoulders and the middle of the chest and back. Elastic resistance bands are connected between these various anchors and may be passed through guide pockets provided on the suit. The suit enables the user to position the resistance cords over the suit, attached to the suit or threaded through the suit. In one embodiment of the suit, the resistance cords are passed through channels and are secured to the anchors at the limb extremities.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,308,305 to Romney discloses close-fitting exercise apparel that includes several passageways on its exterior surface. A resistance member is able to be threaded through each passageway and is releasably secured at either end to a belt or harness by way of a suitable means such as a snap connector. The harness or belt does not form part of the exercise apparel. The length of the resistance bands is adjustable at the snap connector.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,708,976 to Dicker discloses an exercise suit that has an elastic block secured to the chest region or back region of the suit. Resistive bands are adjustably connected at a first end to the elastic block and at a second end to an adjustable thumb stirrup. Bottom ends of the shirt are secured together in the crotch region to ensure that the suit stays more or less in place on the wearer's body. A separate pair of exercise pants is also disclosed. The pants include foot stirrups and adjustable suspenders that pass over the wearer's shoulders. A plurality of resistive bands extend through the legs and between the suspenders and the foot stirrups.
There is therefore need in the art for an improved exercise suit that is easily adjusted by the wearer when worn and during workouts, which provides for a wide range of adjustment and which prevents accidental dislodgement of the tension adjustment mechanisms during exercise.